1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a foldable mirror of a two piece peripheral frame with hinges and a non-glass single flexible sheet reflecting mirror material supported in the frame such that the frame folds upon itself and the flexible sheet forms a tear-drop fold falling into and protected by a channel so the mirror closes into a compact small structure without permanent mirror distortion and opens into a larger distortion-free mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various foldable mirrors or make-up cases comprising articulated parts in various forms exist to provide support for one or more mirrors both in large dresser-type sizes and small compact sizes for purses. Generally, these comprise articulated hinged parts containing glass or sometimes metallic mirrors supported on a stiff backing. Additionally, various non-glass reflective mirrors have been proposed but are subject to distortion and do not easily fold into compact configurations.